Suivre la Lune
by L0UP
Summary: Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Il se devait de la détester. Elle le fascinait. Lui est un sang-pur. Elle est une sang-mêlée. Il ne lui parla que deux fois. Elle changea son destin. Il changea le sien.
1. Chapter 1: Première et deuxième année

_Bonjours à tous, _

_Bien sûr, je possèdes pas Harry Potter. Cependant, certains personnage ainsi que cet histoire est bien de moi donc pas de plagiat s'il vous plait. Évidemment, à la quantité d'histoire sur Harry Potter, il y en a qui peut lui ressembler particulièrement dans l'idée, mais toutes ressemblance est involontaire. _

_Sinon je fais du mieux pour la correction, mais s'il y a quoique ce soit faites signe. _

_Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, elle suit les 7 années scolaires de Régulus Black et il y aura environ deux années par chapitre ce qui donne un total de quatre chapitres maximum. Il pourrait y avoir une suite mais en soit l'histoire est finie. Je publierai normalement un chapitre par semaine, mais il pourrait y avoir des exception du à mon horaire. _

_Bonne lecture!_

Première année

La première fois que Régulus posa les yeux sur elle, c'était sur le quai 9 et ¾. En fait, la plupart du monde sur le quai pas encore très bondé l'avait remarquée ou plutôt avait remarqué son père. L'homme était grand, élégant et surtout avait les cheveux bleu royal couplés à des yeux gris lune. Un métamorphomage en puissance. Régulus avait vaguement entendu sa mère renifler de mépris. Il savait pourquoi. L'homme, parfait sang-pur, avait subitement laissé tomber tous ses préceptes sang-pur pour marier une moldue. Dans le registre de ses parents, c'était encore pire que ce qu'Andromeda avait fait, car elle, aux-moins, avait épousé un homme possédant de la magie. Sauf qu'à ce moment, Régulus n'y pensa même pas se contentant de fixer la petite fille de son âge aux yeux apparemment noirs semblable à ceux de sa mère et aux cheveux caramel. Elle avait un espèce de petit truc similaire à du papier ciré sur le menton et une de ses pommettes était irritée. Pourtant elle souriait de toutes ses dents blanches en regardant le train. Ces cheveux passèrent au rouge alors qu'elle se tournait faisant voltiger la blouse blanche tachée de multiples couleurs qu'elle portait sur un débardeur noir.

Régulus sursauta presque en manquant de trébucher lorsque son frère le tira brusquement par la manche pour qu'ils entrent enfin dans le train. Apparemment, la deuxième année avait hâte de retrouver ses amis. Il abandonna son petit frère dans une cabine après l'avoir aidé à hisser sa valise au-dessus des bancs. Régulus fut vite rejoint par d'autres sangs-purs de son âge. Tous de futur Serpentards qui s'amusèrent à essayer de deviner ce qui les répartirait. Régulus se demandait plutôt avec inquiétude s'il allait bien aller chez les serpents. Pris dans ses inquiétudes, il ne repensa pas à elle du voyage.

Il la revit seulement sur les barques. Difficiles à manquer, ces cheveux avaient pris une couleur proche du gris qui reflétait vivement la lumière. Le demi-géant qui les guidait s'amusa du geste lui disant qu'avec de telles facultés, elle ne pourrait jamais être perdue de nuit. Elle lui confia que sa mère adorait cela surtout à Halloween. « Vous-voyez à cause de voitures ? » avait-elle ajouté faisant hocher la tête du demi-géant qui marmonna sur ses étranges boites de métal. Régulus ne voyait pas et ses cheveux réflecteurs l'agaçaient. Ils lui firent presque rater le moment ou Poudlard devient enfin visible dans toute sa prestance.

À la répartition, il apprit qu'elle s'appelait Séléné Nott. Elle grimaça en se faisant appeler et grimaça en se faisant envoyer après de longs instants à Serdaigle. Régulus la vit clairement jeter un regard déçu à la table des vert et argent.

Deuxième année

Cette fois en arrivant à la gare, elle était déjà là. Tout le monde était déjà là. Sirius avait pris son temps juste pour les mettre en retard et faire hurler leur mère. Elle était entourée de ses amis. Une fille de Serdaigle. Une sang-pure. Un né-moldu de Poufsouffle. Un sang-mêlé de Gryffondor. Elle surprit son regard et lui sourit. Il fronça le nez d'un mouvement dont sa cousine Cissa aurait été fière et se détourna. Il ne deviendrait certainement pas le dernier ingrédient à sa potion multicolore.

Cette année-là, elle assista à la répartition avec les cheveux bleues et bronze. Elle accueillit joyeusement chaque élève de sa maison, mais Régulus ne manqua pas le regard presque… jaloux qu'elle lançait aux nouveaux Serpentards.

Cette année-là, il se retrouva assis à côté d'elle en défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur ayant eu l'idée saugrenue de faire un _plan de classe._ Si ce n'était pas une idée moldue ça.

Pendant ces quelques heures de cours par semaine, il remarqua d'abord qu'elle avait les yeux en fait bleu très foncé, ou du moins que c'était la couleur de ses yeux à chaque cours. Il remarqua ensuite qu'elle avait une très belle écriture, mais qu'elle laissait des tâches un peu partout sur sa copie ainsi que sur ses mains. Une fois, elle avait même réussi à se décorer le visage.

Il se retient presque tout un trimestre, mais il finit par entamer leur première conversation un peu brusquement :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as avec ma maison ?

Elle sursauta manquant de renverser son pot d'encre alors qu'elle essayait de faire ses exercices de révision sans se barbouiller les mains d'encre. Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

-Mais c'est que tu parles !

Le garçon se renfrogna ce qui agrandit son sourire.

-Oh, aller tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de l'année. Même pas pour dire bonjour.

-Toi, non plus.

La jeune fille inclina la tête.

-En effet. Je pensais que tu ne me… trouvais pas de ta classe…

Régulus renifla dédaigneusement ce qui confirma ce qu'elle pensait.

-Ce qui est une évidence, siffla le garçon. Chez nous, on apprend la politesse comme de saluer ou de répondre aux questions qui nous sont posé.

La petite fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de tendre la main vers lui.

-Alors, mes salutations monsieur Régulus Arcturus Black qui ne s'est lui-même pas présenté. En cas de trou de mémoire, moi, c'est Séléné Nott, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lune, Luna ou même Lunie, mais pour ce dernier c'est à tes risques et périls. Si tu tiens à tes dents, c'est déconseillé.

-Euh, salut, fit le garçon en saisit sans avec prudence sa main.

Sa main était fine et douce. Elle la secoua avec élégance et la lui rendit.

-Salutation, faite. Tu vois que je suis bien élevé.

Elle inclina la tête une fois de plus.

-Pour ce qui est de ta question j'ai aucune, mais alors aucune idée, de quoi tu parles.

-Lors de la répartition, fit le garçon en résistant à l'envi de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, tu avais l'air déçu.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils de surprise.

-Parce que je l'étais, fit la jeune fille avant d'ajouter précipitamment. J'aime ma maison, hein ! J'en suis fière, mais Serpentard… C'était la maison de mon père. C'est comme quand j'ai pu aller au primaire et que j'ai été dans la même classe que ma mère. C'était chouette. Alors, voir le dortoir que mon père a vu…

Régulus n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle voulait parler par primaire, mais tiqua plus sur la fin de la phrase.

-Tu aurais été dans celui des filles, alors…

-Rabat-joies, siffla la jeune fille en lui donnant son travail pour la _correction par les pairs_.

Une autre idée moldue sans aucun doute.


	2. Chapter 2: Troisième et quatrième année

_Salut à tous! Vous avez de la chance. Un de mes cours a fini plus tôt et j'ai pu publier. En tout cas, la semaine prochaine, il y aura fort probablement pas de publication. Désolé d'avance. Bonne lecture !_

Troisième année

Lorsqu'il la vit sur le quai, il se fit d'abord la réflexion qu'elle avait grandie, ce qui le fit grincer des dents. Son frère aussi avait grandi pendant l'été et c'était bien amusé à lui rappeler tout l'été comme lui restait petit. Ce n'était pas voir qu'une fille, _Merlin, une demi-moldue_, était plus grande que lui qui allait lui remonter le moral.

Cette fois, ils ne partageaient qu'un cours, celui d'arithmancie. En début janvier, ils partagèrent aussi le stade de quidditch où elle lui piqua sous le nez le vif d'or avec un sourire de requin. Régulus avait été furieux. Pourtant les Serdaigles n'avaient gagné que par quelques points malgré cet attraper de justesse de l'adolescente.

Il s'appliqua ensuite à l'ignorer. Malgré tout, il constata lors d'un cours d'arithmancie particulièrement ennuyant qu'elle se tachait moins les mains que l'année précédente. Peut-être avait-elle vu son regard, car elle se recula sur sa chaise en jouant avec ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Une sorte de tube. Elle se remit rapidement à écrire avec cette chose qui, Régulus l'apprit quelques jours plus tard alors qu'elle retournait son sac à sa recherche en plein milieu du couloir, s'appelait « un stylo ».

Cette année-là, Régulus voulut l'embrasser pour la première fois. En même temps, une grande majorité des Serpentards avait dû y penser sans vouloir l'avouer. Cette année-là n'étant pas différente des précédentes, les maraudeurs les avaient pris eux, les Serpentards, pour cible. Cette fois, leur nourriture et leur plat s'étaient brusquement transformés en animaux grouillants, majoritairement des serpents et des araignées. Autant dire que la majorité d'eux avait eu une peur pas possible. Cependant, Régulus s'était rapidement vers le reste de la salle, alors que cette dernière devenait silencieuse si l'on oubliait les pleures d'un première année qui avait failli avaler une mygale et le mouvement des préfets qui amenait une petite de deuxièmes années qui s'était fait mordre par un serpent à sonnette. Le bruit qu'avait fait Séléné Nott en posant son verre de métal et en se levant avait résonné dans ses oreilles pendant un long moment alors qu'elle marchait droit vers la table des griffons.

– Black, siffla-t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelque pas du garçon le visage fermé, froid.

Le quatrième année se leva apparemment agacé que cette troisième année le regard de haut.

– Lui-même.

Elle le fixa un instant, puis son point partit avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, surtout pas son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier se plia en deux autant sous la surprise que sous la douleur alors que le sang coulait entre ses doigts. Le craquement qui avait résonné dans la pièce alors que le point de l'adolescente rencontrait le nez du garçon ramena le sourire à plusieurs petits serpents.

– Par Godric, Miss Nott, fit la directrice des rouge et or en s'avançant. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?

La Serdaigle ouvrit la bouche, mais la femme l'interrompit vivement de la main.

– Oh, non ! Vous m'expliquerez cela en retenue ce vendredi, dix-neuf heures…

– Avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur, je me ferai un plaisir de vous expliquer mes raisons, mais vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je me présente à cette retenue.

Choquée, la sorcière plus âgée écarta les lèvres comme pour la reprendre sans savoir par où commencer, mais Séléné continua.

– Je n'irai pas tant que vous n'aurez pas appris à _vos _élèves qu'il y a une limite à leur connerie et que mettre en _danger_ des vies ou _humilier _les autres est loin d'être drôle.

Sur ce, elle était sortie. Le lendemain, elle avait une retenue avec son directeur de maison. Les maraudeurs aussi. Ils en eurent pour les deux mois. Elle se fit une nouvelle amie dans les jours suivants, Lily Evans.

Quatrième année

Cette année-là en débarquant sur le quai, Régulus décida qu'elle l'énervait. Elle avait les cheveux plus courts (allez savoir si c'était son don ou si elle se les était fait couper) qui partaient en vrac dans tous les sens. Elle avait bronzé et des taches de rousseur étaient apparues sur ses pommettes. Elle portait un t-shirt particulièrement ample avec des spirales de plusieurs couleurs dans les tons de bleu, vert et mauve. Ce qui était de l'humble avis du garçon un manque de gout total. Elle complétait son allure par une veste gris métallique, des _shorts _commençant à mi-cuisse bleutés, dans un tissu à l'allure peu confortable ainsi que des bottes noir montant presque aux genoux. Ce qui l'énerva le plus fut qu'elle avait encore grandi réussissant à continuer à le dépasser même s'il avait lui-même (enfin) grandi.

Ce fut donc cette année-là qu'il décida qu'elle l'énervait et que, s'il ne la détestait pas, c'était seulement parce qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Elle qui malgré sa tenue moldue de mauvais gout gardait ce quelque chose d'aussi sinon plus élégant que toutes les sang-pures qu'il avait rencontré. Elle qui écrivait avec cette chose moldue appelée stylo, mais qui s'appliquait à écrire dans une calligraphie soignée digne de n'importe quel sang-pur.

Cette année-là, Serpentard gagna la coupe de Quidditch. Séléné Nott ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de sa maison. Pourtant, le soir Régulus pouvait la voir parfois voltiger dans le parc et disparaitre entre les arbres de la forêt interdite.


	3. Chapter 3 : Cinquième et sixième année

Cinquième année

Cette année-là, il ne la vit pas sur le quai. Il la retrouva à la rencontre des préfets. Elle était déjà en uniforme et Régulus se fustigea pour avoir pensé une fraction de seconde qu'il aurait dû en profiter l'année d'avant. Ses cheveux étaient courts, encore plus courts que l'année d'avant et, même, encore plus que les cheveux du garçon. Ils étaient aussi caramel que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle avait, une fois de plus, grandi, mais il eut la satisfaction de l'avoir enfin dépassée.

Cette année-là, il la vit plusieurs fois assise dans un recoin de la bibliothèque non loin d'où lui-même allait se terrer… Oh ! Pardon, se concentrer sur ses devoirs et effectuer ses recherches.

La première fois, elle tenait un livre de métamorphose et semblait bien concentrée, les sourcils froncés, les cheveux mauve profond. La deuxième fois, elle avait les cheveux turquoise. Elle avait la tête en bas du gros fauteuil et les mollets sur l'accote tête. Sa jupe glissait jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses et sa blouse révélait le bas de son ventre laissant entrevoir son nombril. Pourtant ce qui surprit le plus le jeune homme fut son livre intitulé : « Pourquoi la magie noire serait-elle mauvaise ? » Régulus ne sut pas combien de temps, il resta à l'observer, mais il décida de se trouver un autre coin qui ne nécessiterait pas de passer par cette rangée. Pourquoi devrait-il être agacé chaque fois qu'il va à la bibliothèque ? Il la vit cependant passer plusieurs fois avec divers livres allant de la théorie de sortilège au rare livre de magie noire disponible dans la bibliothèque. Parfois, elle avait, même, à la main ou accotés sur une hanche des livres qui appartenaient visiblement à la réserve.

Cette année-là, Séléné Nott fut la première fille à mettre une claque à Sirius Black _sans _être sortie avec lui. Enfin, c'était plus un coup de poing, mais l'idée restait la même. Il l'avait appelé « Poupée » en la draguant. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Cette année-là, elle sortit avec son né-moldu d'ami. Régulus renifla en les voyant ensemble. Ils allaient mal ensemble. C'était une évidence. Il avait l'air si gauche à côté d'elle. C'était encore pire que voir Pettigrew à côté de Potter et de… vous avez compris l'idée.

Cette année-là, son amitié avec Lily Evans battit de l'ail. Personne ne sut pourquoi exactement, mais ça concordait avec la fin de l'amitié entre la rousse et un Serpentard que Régulus connaissait seulement loin de tout public, un comme l'autre craignant que leur amitié n'exacerbe la haine de l'ainée des Black envers l'un ou l'autre. Il ne chercha cependant pas plus loin connaissant les risques d'amener le sujet avec l'autre garçon qui semblait déjà sombrer lentement.

Sixième année 

Cette année-là, ses cheveux frôlaient ses épaules négligemment en mèche blond cendré. Son regard bleu était cerné. Elle n'était pas accompagnée.

Cette année-là, Régulus décida de la détester. Après tout, elle était pire qu'une née-moldue. Elle était la preuve d'un sacrilège. Elle était la preuve des actes d'un sorcier indigne qui avait souillé volontairement son sang. Elle n'avait aucun droit de se tenir dans cette école comme si tout lui appartenait. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'être sous ses yeux même lorsqu'il les fermait.

Cet été-là, Régulus Black avait été marqué. Un honneur. Gracieuseté, de son frère et de son départ précipité. Apparemment, le _seigneur _le trouvait assez méritant pour entrer dès maintenant dans ses rangs. Sauf que Régulus n'était pas idiot. Il savait que cet empressement était dû au fait que Bellatrix et ses parents voulaient noyer la nouvelle tache qui occupait l'arbre du salon. Promettre, au seigneur que comme tout bon sang-pur, ils étaient de son côté. Ses fervents serviteurs.

Cet été-là, Séléné Nott avait été marquée. Régulus l'avait vu un soir alors qu'elle s'entrainait avec cet horrible t-shirt multicolore. Ou plutôt, il les avait vues. À peine visible, c'était une multitude de cicatrices qui s'étendait sur le dos de ses bras luisant à la lumière lunaire. Cela expliquait, sans doute, qu'elle portait des chandails longs ou arrivants au moins au coude depuis le début de l'année.

Cette année-là, il évita de la croiser. Il boycotta la bibliothèque préférant demander à ses parents, ou plutôt à Kreattur des livres. Il était, en fait, soit en cours soit dans sa salle commune. Seul le soir, il sortait profitant de son autorité de préfet pour se glisser dehors où parfois il voyait une silhouette se dessiner dans le ciel étoilé.


	4. Chapter 4 : Septième et septième 1e

_Déjà le dernier chapitre avec même pas un chapitre de retard. (Oui, c'est un miracle). Hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture! _

Septième année

Régulus fut soulagé en la voyant sur le quai. Cet été-là, _il _s'en était pris à plusieurs familles de né-moldus et de sang-mêlé. Il avait bien cru que celle de Séléné Nott était l'une d'elles.

Elle semblait aller mieux que l'année précédente.

Cette année-là, elle eut quatre petit-amis. Aucun durant bien longtemps. D'après la rumeur, elle aurait aussi été aperçue avec Lily Evans et même Sirius Black lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard.

Cette année-là, il eut finalement sa première mission avec un groupe d'autres mangemorts venant de Pourdlard et de l'extérieur. Semer la terreur lors de la dernière sortit de l'année avait été leur seul but. Ils avaient eu dix minutes avant que les Aurors arrivent. Ce fut les dix minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Même pas dix secondes après leur arrivé le premier corps tomba. Dans la précipitation, Régulus se retrouva dans une ruelle vide où il resta observant tous ces visages qu'il connaissait au moins de vue se défendre comme ils pouvaient.

Il la vit dos à dos avec Sirius se battant à coup de sort limite légale par moment. Un gout métallique envahit sa bouche et il réalisa qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure assez fort pour la percer.

Cette année-là, ils eurent leurs secondes discussions. Agité à la vielle de leur remise de diplôme, il était allé voler. Inconsciemment, dans les températures chaudes de juin et persuadées d'être seul, il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise. Il se le rappela amèrement lorsqu'il franchit la porte dérobée près des cachots et tomba sur Séléné Nott qui le fixa un instant avant que son regard ne glisse jusqu'à son bras. Un voile de déception passa sur ses yeux alors que son visage restait sans expression. Régulus savait qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter... s'inquiéter qu'elle le pétrifie là et aille chercher des adultes… des plus adultes étant donné que, légalement, ils étaient majeurs. Cela aurait été un aller simple pour Azkaban. Pourtant, elle soupira en s'accotant sur le mur pour ensuite se laisser glisser au sol.

-Alors, dis-moi ; comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

Régulus resta surpris. Vraiment, elle lui demandait ça. Comment s'était-il fait ça ? Ça sonnait comme une blessure quelque chose qu'on ne voulait pas avoir. Il lui répondit tout de même en s'assoyant à son tour avec une mine de dégout.

-Un jour, ma mère m'a appelé au salon. _Il _était là. Il m'a expliqué que Bellatrix et mes parents avaient vanté mes qualités et qu'il m'offrait l'honneur de devenir un… des _leurs, _avant même ma sortit de Poudlard. J'ai accepté et j'ai eu _ça. _

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud et Séléné eut un mouvement pour remonter ses manches sur ses épaules avant de s'arrêter.

-Et toi. Comment tu as eu ça ?

Il se mordit la langue. Il n'était pas censé savoir. Elle faisait bien attention pour que personne ne les voie après tout. Elle ne chercha pourtant pas à savoir comment il savait.

-Un jour, je suis descendu au salon. _Ils _étaient là. Ils ont dit à mon père que s'il tuait ma mère, ses erreurs de parcours seraient oubliées, qu'ils ne s'en prendraient même pas à moi, que _Voldemort_ lui ferait l'honneur de le laisser devenir un des leurs s'il se repentait. Qu'_il_ ferait de même avec moi malgré mes tares génétiques évidentes. Mon père a refusé et le vaisselier m'est tombé dessus dans la bataille.

Il eut un silence puis Régulus siffla du bout des lèvres.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Si j'ai ces cicatrices, c'est juste parce que les urgences moldues sont arrivées avant les Aurors et que j'ai entendu trop longtemps avant d'aller chez un apothicaire digne de ce nom pour avoir de la crème cicatrisante... Mes parents vont bien et sont en sécurité. Je le suis aussi dans une mesure raisonnable. À partir, d'après demain ce sera un peu moins le cas, mais...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, se leva et se tourna vers lui avec son habituelle élégance nonchalante.

-À mes yeux, ma situation est bien plus enviable que la tienne. Peut-être un jour ouvriras-tu les yeux. En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard.

Elle disparut vers l'extérieur et lui rejoint les profondeurs des cachots.

Cette année-là, elle eut son diplôme en manche courte laissant à tous la possibilité de voir quelques-unes de ses cicatrices sans que personne n'ose lui poser des questions sur leur provenance dans cette belle journée de réjouissance.

Lui, il reçut son diplôme avec une chemise à manche longue et un puissant glamour sur son tatouage.

Elle, elle rejoint ses parents avec fierté. Mille possibilités d'avenir s'étendant devant elle.

Lui rejoint ses parents avec un sourire de circonstance alors qu'eux faisaient de même. C'était une étape obligatoire qui heureusement finissait. Là commençait sa vraie vie parfaitement pavée par des générations de Black avant lui.

Septième année + 1

Cet été-là, c'était la réunion. Un an après la fin de leur scolarité, il était coutume pour chaque cohorte de se retrouver. TOUT le monde était invité et les Serpentards se faisaient un point d'honneur à y aller bien qu'aucun d'eux ne veuille particulièrement revoir leur camarade de classe qui les avait pour la plupart rejetés lors de leur scolarité. Ils mettaient un point d'honneur à aller gâcher la fête et montrer l'étendue de leur réussite.

Cet été-là, si Régulus y alla, ce n'était pour aucune de ces deux raisons. D'abord parce qu'il avait que les trois autres maisons avaient bien trop l'habitude de les ignorer pour qu'ils gâchent réellement la fête. Ensuite, car il n'avait visiblement aucune réussite à montrer. Ce qu'il avait fait des treize derniers mois le dégoutait plus qu'autre chose et même la perspective de devenir le meneur de la famille Black était noircie par le fait que ce n'était pas, car son père le trouvait à la hauteur, mais parce que ce dernier était mourant.

Cet été-là, si Régulus y alla, c'était uniquement pour la voir. Peut-être pour se souvenir d'à quel point elle l'énervait ? Il arriva tard. Une mission. La fête battait son plein. Elle était sur la piste de danse un t-shirt long ceinturé à la taille, des bottes noires lassées avec de légers talons carrés. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux longs et avaient la couleur de la paille avec une texture visiblement plus douce.

Elle le regarda par-dessus l'épaule du garçon avec qui elle dansait et lui sourit.

-Oh, oh, fit Rosier à ses côtés. La demi-sang de bourbe de Nott te fait les yeux doux.

-Va la rejoindre, Reggie, ajouta Greengrass moqueusement. Faut bien que ses êtres au sang souillé servent à quelque chose…

-Mais vous n'êtes que des idiots, siffla une jeune Serpentarde qui était venue avec Rosier. Vous ne devriez même pas...

Régulus s'éloigna pour aller se chercher un verre de punch en ignorant la diatribe de la jeune femme sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas s'approcher des sangs impurs comme si cela risquait de les contaminer. Il ne sut combien de verre, il vida en fixant la piste de danse où Séléné passait de bras en bras. Dansant même avec d'autres filles plus nombreuses sur la piste.

Cette nuit-là, sa poche droite semblait peser de tonne. Il comptait mettre son plan à exécution le lendemain, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'il arrête de boire. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que d'occuper son corps à autre chose. Il fendit donc la foule jusqu'à arriver devant la jeune femme qui ne sembla même pas surprise. Sans avertissement, il se pencha vers elle plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, il se serait sans doute attendu à recevoir une claque, ou plutôt un coup poing connaissant la jeune fille. Heureusement, elle ne le repoussa pas au contraire. Régulus se fit la réflexion que décidément, elle l'agaçait alors qu'elle souriait avec satisfaction avant d'approfondir le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, ses cheveux avaient de nouveau cette douce couleur caramel. Il refondit aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Ils dansèrent toute la nuit. Ils dansèrent des danses sorcières. Elle lui apprit des danses moldues. Quand il rentra chez lui, il avait mal au pied et ses lèvres lui semblaient bizarrement chaudes et enflées.

Ce matin-là, il se réveilla s'habilla et mangea comme si tout était normal. Il rendit visite à son père sur son lit. Il n'allait pas mieux. Régulus dit ensuite au revoir à sa mère disant qu'il allait chez Greengrass. Elle lui rappela qu'ils avaient un souper le soir même avec Selwyn. Régulus se rappela vaguement qu'elle lui en avait déjà parlé alors qu'il arrivait à la fête. C'était la Serpentarde de la veille. Régulus ne savait d'ailleurs pas si d'autres filles de sa maison s'étaient rendues à la soirée. Il hocha la tête ignorant les commentaires de sa mère sur le bon parti que représentait la cadette Selwyn et sortit.

Il appela Kreattur qui l'amena jusque dans une grotte où Régulus lui fit promettre que si les choses tournaient mal de rentrer pour détruire le véritable médaillon et non d'essayer de le sauver en vain.

Ce matin-là, les choses tournèrent mal. Le liquide qui l'avait torturé à lui en faire oublier ses tempes battantes de la fête de la veille lui avait donné si douloureusement soif qu'il avait été prêt à boire l'eau noire de la grotte. Mal lui en prit, car une armée d'inferi se jeta sur lui. Ils l'emportèrent vers le fond alors que Kreattur disparaissait forcer de suivre ses ordres.

Ce matin-là, il fut soulagé de ressentir cette impression de tiraillement autour de son cou puis dans tout son corps.

« Après, sept ans, je ne te laisserai certainement pas partir », avait dit Séléné, le soir précédent, en lui glissant le collier autour du cou. Sous l'alcool, la musique, la présence de la jeune femme dans ses bras tout cela avait paru si secondaire. Au matin, il se souvenait juste qu'elle le lui avait donné et cela était suffisant pour qu'il le garde.

Il se sentit aspiré par le porte-au-loin jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe brutalement sur un plancher de bois franc qui grinça sous l'impact. Un visage au regard bleu nuit encadré de cheveux caramel se pencha au-dessus de lui.

-Je pars pour l'Amérique ; tu viens avec moi ?

-Lunie, souffla Régulus.

-Alors là, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu avais juste à pas sortir cette horreur de surnom.

L'Amérique. Il n'y aurait jamais pensé. Il ferma les yeux laissant la jeune femme s'affairer à le guérir.

Cet été-là, il fut sauvé et cela l'énervait juste parce que c'était par _elle_.


End file.
